Secrets of the Past
by ThatCrazyKitty-MalfoyLover
Summary: Book 1 of 5: A young girl becomes an orphan all at once and is now forced to go to Hogwarts. And worst yet she's been sorted into Slytherin House, while her friends are in Gryffindor. She is now the object of torment especially by Draco Malfoy. Can she uncover the mystery of her past, find out the truth and try not to fall in love with a complete ass all at the same time? R
1. Prologue

**Autor's Notes: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by the lovely and talented J.K. Rowling.**

**However if you don't remember it from the book it's probably mine.**

**Welcome to book one. This book takes place in the Third Year so it circulates the events that happened in Prisoner of Azkaban.**

**I ask you to bare with me. I haven't written a novel in a while so I may be a bit rusty. Either way please enjoy Book One: Secrets of the Past.**

**Listen to: Bring Me To Life by Evanesance**

**Prologue**

There was one thing the little brunette hated more then anything in the world. Evening. She hated it because with evening came the expectancy to sleep and if she slept she dreamed. And if she dreamed she would remember that horrible night from two months ago. It would mix and mingle with the already strange dream she would always have since she was a small child. The one with screaming and the flashes of blinding green light. These dreams had always troubled her but she hadn't dared to mention them to her mother again. She learned that a long time ago. She had asked about them once before, or had tried to, and her mother had become riddled with panic and quickly changed the subject. Though she could no longer ask her mother for answers. Her mother was gone from this world. And the memory of that day would forever be burned into her memory.

It had been early June when the sound of medal twisting and contorting against itself came echoing down the empty street that evening alerting the neighbors of the accident that had just taken place. The young girl had been watching her nine year old brother in their suburban home in Brampton Ontario when the noise had reached their ears. She had gone to the end of the driveway with her brother fast on her heels. That was when she had seen the some Red Sunfire that she knew belonged to her mother. It was then that she took off, running full speed down the street in bare feet, she cared little that her feet were being cut up by sharp rocks as she ran. When she reached the car it was a horrific scene that greeted her.

Her mother lay half hanging out of the twisted and destroyed car. Her brown-green eyes were wide opened with a look of shock in them as if she had seen something startling before her death. Her mother's strawberry blonde hair was matted to her forehead and parts of her face. Blood caked the hair in places, staining it scarlet. And the scarlet coloured liquid was flowing from a nasty wound in her abdomen that was caused by a chunk of metal from the roof that had wedged itself into her stomach destroying any remnant or chance their had been of saving the already dead woman. The young brunette had sunk to her knees and let out a horrible scream of anguish at the sight of her mother. It was not long before neighbors were calling the local authorities and trying to pull the young girl from the side of her mother's mangled body.

"Big Sister?" she remembered hearing the muffled and soft voice of her younger brother as he came closer to the scene. "NO! Don't look!" she had screamed rushing towards her younger brother Jaiden and covering his eyes so he couldn't see what their mother looked like. She wanted him to always remember their mother as the vibrant and fun woman she had always been. She wanted him to remember her as she was when she had left that evening. Not how she had been laying in a pool of her own blood. She had lead her brother away just as the local authorities had arrived. They took them, mainly her, for a look over and to treat for any shock. It was after she had been cleared to leave that they were both taken to the local police station and asked about relatives they may have.

The young girl had placed her arm around her shaking younger brother as she explained to the officer that she didn't know about any family that they might have. She told them she knew that her father and mother both had siblings in England but that they had never met them nor spoke to them. At this point the officer had ask the two of them to stay put. That was just what they had done. Stayed put in that gloomy looking office for what seemed like hours before a woman came into the room. She had smiled at them and informed them that she had gotten a hold of their father's sister, Silvia Megura and that they would be sent to England that evening to live with their aunt. With that said they were put on a plane that evening with their belongings and sent to England.

They were greeted at the airport in London England by a rather mean looking lady. She had a large nose, that resembled the beak of a rather large bird. Her eyes were the same colour as their mother's had been but sharper and colder. And she had worn her auburn hair in a tight bun. She had lead them off the plane and into a car with little conversation. The trip to where ever it was that their aunt lived was a long one and it felt like hours before the reached her house. Well it was more of a Manor. It was a huge, dark and unfriendly looking Manor aside from the garden that looked to be inviting with all its many colours and well kept lawn and bushes. Though they had little time to stare at the surrounding area. They were ushered into the house quickly, briefly introduced to their cousins and then ushered into the rooms that would become theirs. For weeks after the journey their her brother had spent the night sleeping in her room. And for weeks she couldn't sleep. It had been two months since then and she still had trouble sleeping.

A loud thudding sound caused the young girl's eyes to flutter open. It seemed that she had managed to fall asleep the night before. Though she had ended up having that same dream over again. "SERENITY! Serenity get up! You leave for Hogwarts today! If you don't get up now we'll be late!" came the shrill voice of Governess McDonald. She had been the one their aunt had hired to keep her and her brother in check when she was too lazy to do it. Serenity sighed deeply as she sat up in bed and pulled the covers from her, rolling her brother off the bed too. He hit the floor with a loud thud, which woke him up on impact. "Ow!" He cried out as he rubbed the back of his head, "mm, good morning sis! Ready for your trip to Hogwarts!?"

Serenity just rolled her eyes at her brother's comment and walked into the bathroom that was attached to her room. She had been both anticipating and dreading this day since the first day her aunt informed her of where she would be going to school. Serenity was no ordinary thirteen year old. She was special abnormally special. Serenity Monroe was a witch, but not just any witch she was from a long line of witches and wizards. She was a pure-blood. And as such her aunt expected her to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be properly trained. It would have been where she had gone if her mother hadn't had them in hiding. But now that the day was finally here. She was dreading it as she now climbed down the stairs and walked out into the corridor. As she walked out the front door of Megura Manor with her brother who would be coming with her to Platform 9 3/4. She stared out the window on the way to London wondering just what it was that was in store for her. She had no clue that strange and mysterious things were waiting for her. That a new adventure was just around the corner waiting.


	2. Chapter 1: Mystery

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter! Harry Potter is owned by the lovely and talented J.K. Rowling!**

**Though if you don't remember it from the books it's probably mine!**

**I had more love for this story then I had originally thought!**

**This really does make me feel great since I am a bit rusty!**

**For those that have been wondering about the plot line and made comments about it please sit tight it will all make more sense later. Just sit tight and enjoy.**

**Listen to: Young Forever by The Ready Set**

King's Cross station was flooded with the people known to the wizarding world as muggles. Though not all of the people walking into the station were muggles. There were some, to another wizard, that you could tell were not normal people like those that walked the street. You could pin-point these people from the muggles because they walked along side their children who pushed trolleys with trunks on them with a strange crest, that resembled a private school crest to someone that did not know better, and many had owls in cages that sat upon the carts along with these trunks. That was just what Serenity was observing as she climbed out of the Megura family's sleek black limo. A family of wizards walked past with their three children that were off to a new year of Hogwarts that year.

"I'll go fetch a trolley sis, just stay there!" came the sound of her brother's voice as he ran into the crowded station to locate a trolley for the young girl's trunk and owl cage. Serenity, on the other hand, set to work trying to unload her immensely heavy trunk with little help from anyone else. Her aunt was seated in the back of the limo with a cold glint in her eyes and her servants would not lift a finger to help the girl without her word and her aunt would never allow them to help her. Serenity was use to this treatment from her cruel aunt. She had been like this since the moment that she arrived at Megura Manor. It was because he aunt saw her as little more then the spawn of her blood traitor brother. Though that thought passed from her mind quickly as she heard the clunk of her trunk hitting cement. She sighed softly and wiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her right hand as her brother came into view pushing a trolley in front of him.

If there had been one thing that the young brunette had been thankful for in that moment it was most definitely her younger brother Jaiden. He had been a dear and fetched her a trolley so she did not have to do it herself. When he had come back he had helped her lift her trunk onto the trolley and secure it as well as her owl, Caramel. Finally the little dear had walked with her all the way to the barrier to platform 9 3/4, which was now where the two of them stood together staring nervously at what appeared to be a brick wall divider. "I guess this the entrance to the platform." She muttered softly as she looked at it with a weary expression and then back at her younger brother. "I'm going to miss you sis!" he mumbled softly as his arms slipped around her slender waist to pull her into a hug. She smiled and patted the top of her brother's head lovingly, "I'll miss you too but I'll be home for Christmas, you'll see." she assured him as she pushed him back and prepared to step through the barrier.

"Serenity," she heard her name being called, "Serenity Charlotte Monroe." It was a soft but deathly stern voice echoing out from behind the Monroe siblings. The sound of her name being called surprised the young brunette. She froze and glanced over her shoulder at the source of the sound. It was at that point that the girl's eyes widened in surprise. Coming towards the two children through the crowd was the figure of their aunt, Silvia Megura. It had been the first time in months that Serenity had heard her aunt say her name. Though that was not what surprised the girl, it was the utter look of disgust on her aunt's face that surprised her. "Come here this instant you stupid girl. Why do you not come when your elders call."

As if on command Serenity released her grip on her trolley and turned to face her aunt as she stopped before her. Her eyes were cold and judgmental as the swept over the girl as if seeing her for the first time that day. Her aunt reached out and brushed her hair with her hand carelessly. "You're actually going to board the train dressed like that?" she scoffed at the outfit which Serenity had chosen that morning. An outfit that looked far too muggle for her aunt's apparent pure-blood taste. The young witch looked down at herself and then back at her aunt, "Uh...y-you wanted something?" she asked slowly. Her aunt looked disgusted again, "Such a disrespectful tone," she stated simply, "Though I did want something you stupid girl. There is a son of a very powerful family that attends this school. Find him and make friends with him."

There was a pause as she went over her aunt's command in her mind. "What's his name?" she asked with a slight air of interest in her voice. If this boy was someone her aunt wanted her to make friends with he had to be important, among other things. This proved to her perk her natural curiosity. The thought of meeting another pure-blood like herself. "Draco Malfoy." she heard her aunt reply as she felt her aunt's cold grey eyes slide up her form, studying her like some wild animal. "Draco Malfoy?" Serenity repeated the words as if she had spoke another language to her. "Yes, now go you stupid child or you shall miss the train, it leaves in 5 minutes."

The young witchling did not need to be told twice. She turned on her heels, kissed her brother quickly on the cheek, and ducked out of sight through the barrier to the platform where she would board the red steam engine known as the Hogwarts express. All that greeted her on the other side was the sounds of laughter and chatter that rose above the smell of the smoke which erupted from the top of the train. It was a beautiful sort of chaos that the young witch had never experienced before and as she approached the train she felt a gripping panic in her chest. The other students in her year had already been here for two years. She would know no one and have no friends entering this new world. And these thoughts stuck with her as she climbed onto the train, lugging her trunk behind her just as the train began to pull out of the station.


	3. Chapter 2: Encounter With A Snake

**a/n: I don't own Harry Potter! Harry Potter is owed by the talented J. K. Rowling!**

**Though if there is anything you don't remember from the book, then it's probably mine.**

**So I decided to update times 2 because I've been slacking on the story!**

**I don't want to slack on this story because I really love it!**

**And things got interesting with Serenity entering the wizarding world for the first time since she was young.**

**Please keep reading!**

**Listen to: B-E-A-utiful by Megan Nicole**

Serenity looked down the corridors of the train. They were still crowded with the many students and were filled with the chatter of students catching up with their friends from the time they were apart over summer. A deep sigh escaped from the young brunette's lips as she tried to figure out which direction she wanted to go to try and find an empty cart or one that would accept an outsider as a guest. Serenity decided on going left down along the back of the train. She began nosily dragging her trunk behind her, muttering the occasional apology as she cut in between people or bumped into them as the train turned and twisted along the tracks.

It seemed that every cart she passed on her walk was filled to capacity with happy, smiling students. One cart she passed had a group of three students sitting in it. Two boys and a girl. One of the boys had vibrant orange hair, the other boy had dark black hair but wore glasses with vibrant green eyes beneath them and the girl had bushy hair, not entirely unattractive either. A smile crept over her lips as she watched them speaking seriously to each other. She wondered just what was so serious that it would cause the boy with glasses to scowl so much. It was then that she noticed there appeared to be a fourth person sleeping in the cart with them. She wanted to get closer to be sure but she was too shy to move any closer.

The train suddenly gave a sharp turn and she felt as the floor beneath her slipped out from under her feet. She closed her eyes, expecting to hit the hard floor. Though, to her surprise, she felt her body collide with something hard, yet soft at the same time. As the whirl of colours and fabric came to a halt she heard whatever she hit give a small grunt as they both hit the ground below. It was then that she realize that it had been a person she had toppled into and was now laying on top. In a hazed panic the young brunette sat up to stutter out an apology but when she caught a glimpse of the person she had fell into, she was frozen with surprise.

Serenity sat staring down at quite possibly the most attractive boy she had ever seen in her life. His skin was soft and pale like fresh fallen snow. His features, sharp and finely defined with a slight feminine touch except along the jawline and neckline, you could clearly see the masculinity in the design. The boy's hair was platinum blonde in colour, almost white, and messy. Though she was not entirely sure if that had been intentional or if it had been due to their tumble. Serenity's curious brown-green eyes stopped their staring finally when they reached the boy's eyes. They were a grey, not a blue like one would expect, but a steel cold grey and reflected disdain and anger in them.

"Are you going to sit there staring at me all day like a bloody twit or are you going to get off of me!?" the boy spoke with impatience and a cold cruelty. She was momentarily caught off guard by the harshness before her body moved and she began to scrambled off of him in a hurry, "I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't see you!" she stuttered out as she clambered to her feet. Though by the time she had gotten up the boy was already standing and dusting himself off as if he had fell in something filthy. He looked up at her for a moment as he continued to dust himself off before he stood again and examined her with a sneer.

"I don't remember seeing you before," he said slowly, his voice dripping with a dark amusement, "are you a first year? Or perhaps a transfer student? You look too old to be a first year. Well answer me you twit." She stood there staring at the boy in shock. The way he spoke to her as if she were dirt or beneath him sparked an anger in her, "I'm a transfer student. Just starting this year. I'm a third year." she replied finally after a moment. "A third year eh? So you're in the same year as me. Are you a pure-blood or a mudblood?" A simple enough question though she felt there was some underlining reasoning for his asking. Though that was not what made her anger rise. It was the term 'mudblood', to speak about muggle borns. She had always hated that filthy term. Her aunt had used it several times before as well.

"I'm a pure-blood." she snapped at him in reply. This seemed to amuse him since he raised his eye brow in response. "Well if you're a pure-blood then you better hope to end up in Slytherin. It's easily the best house at Hogwarts." a smirk appeared on his pale face. Instantly Serenity felt annoyance rise up in her gut. Who was this arrogant boy? That was the only question running though her mind. "Slytherin?" she scoffed at him, "Oh please! I've heard stories about Slytherin house. Full of nothing but arrogant pure-blooded prats that think they're better than everyone else. Why would I want to be sorted into a house like that and be just like you and your lot!?" All at once she realized she had gone too far too late. The look of outrage that appeared on the boys face told her she was a dead girl. He began to advance on her and she backed up, right into the door of the cart behind her.

"Do you know who I am," the boy asked angrily, "Who do you think you are to talk to me that way you filthy little-" there was a clicking sound that came from behind Serenity as the door she had backed up into slid open. The faces of the three students she had seen through the window before falling into, the now angry, boy stood behind her. The boy with orange hair looked confused at first as he looked from the boy to the frightened expression plastered all over Serenity's quickly paling face. That was when it changed to a look of anger, "Shove off Malfoy!" Malfoy looked at him and sneered, taking his attention off the quivering brunette, "Trying to come to the rescue of the new students, eh Weaslbe? Not that it will do much for your reputation." Malfoy sneered darkly.

"Clear out Malfoy," this time it was the dark haired boy that spoke, "There's three of us and one of you. I doubt you want to try your chances right now." Malfoy seemed to contemplate his options before taking his hand off the wall of the cart, which he had placed there in an attempt to keep the small brunette from running from him. "You win this time Potter, but this is far from over." he replied as he stalked away, booting Serenity's trunk in anger as he continued off down the corridor. "Right foul git he is, we should have just hexed him." the boy with orange hair was muttering to the boy with glasses that Malfoy had called Potter. "Why don't you come sit with us," the voice that she heard next was directed at her and came from the girl with bushy brown hair, "It may be safer. And I'm sure Harry and Ron wouldn't mind helping you drag your trunk in here. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."

Serenity was stunned for a moment as the girl extended her hand at her. After a pause she took her hand and shook it with a small shaky smile, "I'm Serenity, Serenity Monroe." she replied to the girl introducing herself as she was lead into the cart by Hermione, leaving Harry and Ron to work on moving her trunk into the compartment. "How did you ever get mixed up with Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked after a moment. Serenity felt herself jump at the mention of the name that her aunt had told her before she boarded the train, "That was Draco Malfoy!?" was all she could say in reply. Hermione nodded in response, giving her a funny look at her obvious surprise. Draco was exactly what Serenity had though he would be. Just like her aunt in his attitude and the way he spoke. She felt a bitterness wash over her. She had no desire to make friends with a boy like that though knew if she did not her aunt would punish her.


	4. Chapter 3: That Sinking Feeling

**A/N: Harry Potter is owned by the talented J. K. Rowling!**

**If you don't remember it, then I own it.**

**I apologize for slacking so much on this bloody story! I've been very lazy!**

**But I hope to start updating more soon.**

**So to make up for it I am submitting three chapters in one night which should bring us up to the Sorting.**

**Also I just recently realized that one of my personal dear friends has been reading and is a huge fan!**

**So these next three chapters are dedicated to her: PrideBraveLioness.**

**Love to you! R&R lovelies! (:**

**Listen to: F*cking Perfect by P!nk**

As Serenity had expected there had been a fourth person in the cart with Harry, Hermione and Ron. The young girl had stared curiously at the sleeping man that she had sat beside. Her eyes refused to leave the man's slow moving form until Hermione mentioned that his name was Professor Lupin. It was at this point that she turned her attention back to the others that she was now sitting with in the small compartment. She was glad to find that the mood that had been in the compartment before she arrived was now gone and instead was replaced with more cheerful conversation.

The young brunette spent much of the time staring out the window. Tuning into the conversation long enough to hear Ron talk about his family's trip to Egypt or Harry mention something about his Aunt. Though she really didn't know what to say to her new found acquaintances. Thus the reason she did little more than stare out the window and smile once in a while. She had even missed her name being said the first time. "Serenity!?" came Hermione's voice more forcefully, "Are you feeling alright? Didn't you hear me say your name?" There was puzzlement in the girl's bright brown eyes as she examined Serenity.

"Oh? I'm sorry I must have zoned out for a moment," Serenity replied with an earnest apologetic look upon her face, "What was it that you wanted?" Hermione exchanged looks with Harry and Ron, "We've been talking so much about ourselves that we've scarcely even bothered to ask you about yourself," she replied slowly, as if she felt she were prying too much by just suggesting it, "we were wondering if you would be willing to tell us about yourself. Where you come from. How your summer was, that sort of thing."

Serenity froze for a minute as her eyes widened a bit. She looked at the three of them as if they had just sprouted six heads and breathed fire. "You don't have to of course!" Hermione chimed in quickly with alarm when she noticed the look upon her face. "No, No," Serenity said slowly, "It's alright. I don't mind. It's just no one has ever asked." The reassurance that she was not upsetted by the question seemed to cause the bushy brunette to relax slightly. Serenity returned her gaze to look out the window as rain began to pelt against it. She was trying to find a place to begin.

"Well...I was born in London, England to a pure-blood wizarding family. The Monroe family," the mention of her name sparked a gasp out of Ron, though she ignored it and continued, "I'm the middle child. I have an elder brother named Damian. My mother sent my brother to live with her sister and moved me with her to Canada when I was very small. Though mother never told me why. Only that father had been killed as a result and out house had been lost in the fire. It was while we were in Canada that my mother had my younger brother Jaiden."

"I received my letter to Hogwarts at age eleven, just as other witches my age do, but mother wrote back to the school and told them she would be home schooling me in magic," she took a shaky breath as she picked at something on the window, "I asked mother why I couldn't go to Hogwarts but she only told me that it was to keep me safe but refused to tell me what it was I needed to be kept safe from."

Serenity looked away from the window for a moment so she could look at the faces that were staring at her. Hermione looked shocked but fascinated by the words tumbling from the brunette's mouth. Ron looked slightly uncomfortable, the Monroe name was taboo in the wizarding world and she knew that he must know that. Harry, on the other hand, was sitting staring intently at his hands. A small sigh came from the girl's mouth before she looked back to the window and continued.

"I learned quickly not to question my mother about the dreams I had or why we were hiding. So I never asked her again. Though during the summer was the last time I ever saw her alive," she felt the words catch in her throat as she spoke, "my mother left for work and before she could even make it there something killed her causing a horrid car accident. The muggle police took us and contacted our father's sister. We were collected by someone from the ministry and the body of my mother was transferred to St. Mungos to determine what killed her. However they could tell us nothing. Only that in was caused by dark magi-"

Serenity's words were cut short as the train came to a halt. "Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet." Hermione's question wasn't directed at anyone in particular as she looked around the compartment a slight look of panic on her face. Harry stood up, unlatching the door, and stuck his head out into the corridor of the train to check for a reason that would explain why the train had froze. The train gave a violent lung and sent Harry flying back into the compartment, causing Serenity to smack her head off of the sleeping Professor Lupin. "Ouch." she muttered as she rubbed the side of her head. "Sorry." he offered as he checked to make sure she was alright.

"What's going on!?" Ron asked, his voice cracking slightly. Harry turned away from Serenity once he had made sure that she was fine, "I dunno. Maybe we've broken down." The light flickered off just as Harry finished speaking. Instantly Serenity and Hermione's heads shot upwards to look at the ceiling. Fear evident on their faces even in the dim light that the moon offered. This was shaping up to be just a grand first time to Hogwarts. Hermione turned her head to the side that Ron was on suddenly, "Ouch, Ron. That was my foot."

Ron was sitting peering through the silvery sheets of rain that poured outside the train window, his hand pressed against the glass. A look of fear and uncertainty on his face. "There's something moving out there." He murmured at the lights in the compartment flickered back on for a moment before flickering back out, showing no sign of turning back on anytime soon. Serenity felt a sickening fear suddenly take over her. A fear she had never felt before. Gripping and choking. As if something had taken hold of her throat and was strangling her.


	5. Chapter 4: Gripping Fear

**A/N: Harry Potter is owned by the talented J. K. Rowling.**

**If you don't remember it, then I own it.**

**Some dialoge was taken straight from the movie/book.**

**This is chapter number two for tonight. One more to go! As promised!**

**These chapters are dedicated to my dear friend: PrideBraveLioness.**

**Read and Review! (:**

**Listen to: Airplanes by The Ready Set**

"I think someone's coming aboard." Serenity heard Ron squeak out in a fearful voice as he continued to peer out into the darkness. "That's not possible Ron! We're in a train on a bridge there is no possible wa-" Serenity's words were cut off again as she felt her body lurch again with the movement of the train shaking violently again as if something rather large had just slithered it's way onto the red steam engine.

As Serenity's eyes darted frantically around the compartment she slowly became aware of the fact that the room was steadily becoming colder and colder. Her arms shot to wrap around herself in an attempt to stave off the suffocating coldness that now surrounded her. She could physically see the breath that came from her mouth. The four of them sat there straining to hear any sounds at all but there were none. Suddenly Ron turned his head fearfully towards the train window, which was now covering itself in a layer of ice.

"What's going on?" Serenity whispered softly, the fear gripping her more then she thought. The room grew steadily more cold, Harry was rubbing his hands together trying to warm them. That's when a sound of metal scraping came echoing down the corridor of the train. There was a brief pause and then the train gave another violent lunge, Ron retracted his hand from the window as if he had been burned. "Bloody hell! What's happening!?" Ron's voice drifted to Serenity, who was on the floor. The force of the train jerking had thrown her from her seat. "Oh Seren are you alright!?" she heard Hermione ask in a horrified voice. Ron turned his attention to try and assist Serenity off the floor.

When Ron managed to help Serenity to her feet she instantly wished he had left her on the floor. All eyes were now at the compartment door. A figure had come into view in the corner. The figure was dressed all in black robes the flowed gracefully. The figure didn't seem human. The creature reminded Serenity of those muggle ghosts and she was frozen in place with a gripping fear the likes of which she had never felt before.

A panic came over her body as she watch the creature's bony hand reach for the door of the compartment. She felt as though her heart might burst at any moment as it slide the door open and looked about the compartment. She wasn't the only one. Ron and Hermione gasped in fear, while Crookshanks hissed and that bloody rat of Ron's hid from the creature the moment it entered. It looked as if it was trying to find someone though that lasted very little. It's sights had been set on Harry and Serenity. Suddenly a tidal wave of different negative emotions washed over her. Sadness, fear, bitterness. It was a cold gripping feeling and oddly painful.

Serenity tried desperately to fight against the feeling that was over taking her. Harry was visible in front of her. His body was ridged and he looked to be going through his own private hell of emotions as well. Though the harder she tried to fight the sensation the more it over took her until picture, no memories flashed through her mind. Of a strange looking woman with a sullen face and curly black hair. And of a man with long blonde hair. Of people running and screaming and of a blinding green light that flashed. "Get the children out of here Cherise!" she heard someone yell in her mind as images of yellow and orange flame and a building on fire flashed into her mind.

The next thing Serenity remembered was the feeling of a hand on her shoulder and the warmth of someone else's body against her back. A wand came up in front of her face and then a blinding sliver light. She blinked a few times against the brightness of the sliver light and the next thing she knew the stranger creature was gone and Professor Lupin was sitting her in the middle of Ron and Hermione and force feeding her a chunk of chocolate while he attended to Harry who had lost consciousness.

It felt as though it took ages for Harry to come to, though it had maybe only been 15 minutes. The lights in the train had turned back on and the Hogwarts Express had begun traveling on it's way back to Hogwarts. Professor Lupin had even managed to force 5 pieces of chocolate down Serenity, Hermione and Ron's throats. Though she had to admit she did feel much better after eating it. She peered curiously at Harry as Hermione continued to call his name and shake him slightly as he began to come to. "Harry. Harry, are you alright?" she asked.

Harry opened his eyes and rolled over slightly to peer up at them all, coming out of the haze of whatever stupor he had been in. He looked over to Hermione and muttered a thank you as he collected his glasses from her. "Here eat this. It'll help." came Professor Lupin's voice as he offered Harry a rather large chunk of a chocolate bar, to which Harry looked at it funny before taking it and sitting up, "It's alright it's chocolate." Harry looked about the compartment in confused silence before his eyes drifted to the compartment door. He looked relieved that the creature was not still standing there.

"W-what was that thing that came?" He asked as the others sat, still looking shaken from the events that took place. Serenity turned her attention onto Professor Lupin as he spoke, "It was a dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black." Serenity vaguely remember the name 'Sirius Black' she was certain she had read it in the paper earlier that morning before leaving for London. Lupin placed the remaining bar of chocolate beside Harry, "If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver. Eat you'll feel better." With that said Lupin stood and exited the compartment leaving the four of them alone.

Harry took a bite out of the chocolate as Hermione, Ron and Serenity watched. "What happened to me?" he asked finally. Ron leaned forwards a bit, "Well, you sort of went rigid. We thought you were having a fit or something." Harry seemed to be stunned into silence for a moment. "A-and did any of you..." he struggled to form the words, "you know...pass out?" There was a pause before Ron replied no to the question. Hermione looked at him and so did Serenity. It was true that none of them had passed out other then Harry, "I felt weird though. Like I'd never be cheerful again." Ron finished. This was true. All of them had felt the dark gripping feelings wash over them, though it seemed that only Serenity had seen past painful memories that lay dormant inside her.

"But someone was screaming. A woman." This peaked Serenity's interest and made her look over at Harry. Had he seen a memory too just as she had? Hermione shook her head as she clung to her cat, "No one was screaming, Harry." When Hermione had told him this Harry looked as though he was gripped with another wave of sudden fear as he looked out the window and things fell silent again. After a moment Serenity leaned over a bit and whispered in his ear, "I heard screaming too, Harry. A man. I wonder what it means." she said softly before turning her attention to the window as well. They would be arriving at Hogwarts soon and she would be sorted with the first years.


	6. Chapter 5: The Sorting

**A/N: Harry Potter is owned by the talented J. K. Rowling.**

**If you don't remember it, then I own it.**

**This is the third chapter for tonight and last one as promised.**

**I'm sure my fans will be very pleased! ;)**

**Again some text was taken straight from the movie/books.**

**These chapters are dedicated to my dear friend: PrideBraveLioness.**

**R&R my lovelies (:**

**Listen to: Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park**

When the train finally stopped that the platform just outside of Hogsmeade Serenity was forced to say good-bye to her new friends as she got off the train, dressed in her un-mark robes, and joined the first years with the Game's keeper, whom Harry had told her was named Hagrid. As she stood there among the first years she felt waves of panic rush over her. She felt as though she would be sick. "First years follow me." came the booming voice of Hagrid over all the other small voices that were chattering away. She followed the flow of people the the edge of the black lake where boats waited to take the new students across to be sorted.

The moment Serenity was seated in one of the boats and was gliding across the slick, ice like surface of the black lake heading towards the glittering castle, she felt all panic or uncertainty disappear. The view was far more breath taking then she could have ever imagined and she wondered if this was how her parents had felt their first time at Hogwarts. It was instantly as if this place was calling to her. Telling her she belonged with in it's many corridors and classrooms. That Hogwarts was apart of her and she was not leaving what she had always known, she was coming home for the first time.

The anxiousness that was building in the small room that she was now standing in was so think you could cut into it. All the children where nervous about which house the would be sorted into all because of Professor McGonagall. Even Serenity was nervous again. She so wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor with Hermione, Ron and Harry. Though even if she wasn't sorted there she was determined to maintain their friendship. They had even promised her they would when she had left them on the platform before. With each creeping moment the nervousness in her stomach grew worst and worst.

Finally the door to the room opened and all eyes turned towards it to see who it was. Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway clutching a piece of rolled up parchment. "Follow me." she stated simple with a slight smile. All the first years present lined up and followed MCGonagall out of the small room, around the corner and through the large double doors of the Great Hall where their new houses sat waiting to greet their new members. Professor McGonagall stopped at the front of the hall and turned to look at the first years as she unrolled the parchment in her hands, "When I call your name you will step forwards and sit on the stool to be sorted."

Serenity watch helplessly from the crowd of first years. She felt as if everyone was staring at her because she was clearly not a first year. It felt like every eye was on her as she waited for what felt like hours. She watched as some girl named Astoria Greengrass was sorted into Slytherin and another girl by the name of Alison Laws was sorted into Ravenclaw. "Monroe, Serenity." she jumped with a start when she finally heard her name leave the lips of the elderly witch. She slowly made her way up to the stool and nervously sat upon it.

She stared out at the many eyes that were trained on her, some whispering while others just stared. Then, they were gone. Covered by the sorting hat as it was slipped over her head. She sat there is silence until she heard a voice whisper in her ear _"You have a lot of courage. A thirst to prove yourself worthy,"_ it whispered and it took a moment for her to realize that it was the hat speaking to her, _"Ah, but you are also fiercely loyal. Prideful as well. A brilliant mind to boot. But what is this I see? A hidden gift. Ah this gift. I know where it will be of most use young one, SLYTHERIN!"_ she heard it shout out loud for all to hear. McGonagall pulled the hat off of her head and she was greeted by cheering from the Slytherin table.

As she walked towards her new house she looked at her friends who were seated at the Gryffindor table. An apologetic look plastered upon her face. She chose to sit with the rest of the Slytherin third years. Picking an unfortunate spot next to Draco Malfoy. Though she cared very little, even as he shot her a disgusted look mixed with a twisted victorious smirk. Her mind was lost in what the Sorting Hat had whispered in her ear. A hidden gift? What sort of hidden gift and why would it be most useful in Slytherin house compared to any other.

Serenity barely spoke to anyone as she watched the rest of the sorting take place. Clapping for the new comers that came to join the others at the Slytherin table. She was pleased when the sorting had finished and they were then permitted to hear the sounds of the choir sing a song. Though it had grown restless in the Great Hall as everyone was eager to start supper and then head off to get a good nights rest. Serenity peered around the hall, occasionally making eye contact with the cold grey eyes that belonged to the blonde Malfoy heir seated beside her at the Slytherin table.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," came the voice of their Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The room fell silent as he began his welcome back speech, "Now, I'd like to say a few words...before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I am pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin...who's kindly consented to fill the post...of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor." Dumbledore motioned towards Professor Lupin who stood as the students began to clap for him.

A smile graced Serenity's face as she clapped, for the first time since the boat ride to the school. Though her good mood was quickly dampened when she heard Draco speak, "Potter. Potter," he whispered until Harry turned in his seat to look at the blonde boy, "is it true you fainted?" One of Draco's stupid looking goons on the other side of him pretended to faint. This caused a flash of rage to wash over her as her cheeks flushed, "I mean you actually fainted?" Serenity went to stand and hit him, but Ron placed a hand on her lap to tell her to simmer down before he, himself glared at Draco and grabbing Harry to turn him around, "Shove off, Malfoy." Serenity didn't hear what Harry, Ron and Hermione had said after that due to the cheering.

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years...has decided to retire...in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs," Professor Dumbledore continued once the chatter had died down a bit, "Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce...that his place will be taken by none other...than our own Rubeus Hagrid." Again Dumbledore motioned towards Hagrid, who was nudged by McGonagall to stand up. He was greeted by a loud round of cheering. He was forced to sit by McGonagall moments later and the hall fell silent.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note...at the request of the Ministry of Magic...Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban...until such a time as Sirius Black is captured." There was a round of hushed whispers that echoed through the hall. Serenity looked about nervously, "The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured...that their presence will not disrupt our day to day activities...a word of caution."

"Dementors are vicious creatures. they'll not distinguish...between the one they hunt and the one that gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you...to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found...even in the darkest of times..." Dumbledore swept his hand over a candle, putting out the flame as he spoke. Then doing it again, returning the flame to the candle, "...if one only remembers to turn on the light. Now let us all enjoy our feast."

The feast had been a quiet one. Serenity had spent much of it eating without speaking to anyone. There had been a few times that another Slytherin had tried to speak to her, even one of Draco's friends had tried speaking to her. She responded but barely held the conversation for very long. At one point she had turned around and began speaking to Harry and Ron from across the small gap that separated them before turning back to continue eating and carrying all dull small talk with other Slytherins.

Serenity was glad when the feast had ended. It had been a busy first night at Hogwarts, full of more excitement than she had ever expect to have on her first day. She was exhausted now and really didn't feel like speaking to anyone. She followed the crowed out and before following the rest of the Slytherins to the dungeon Common Room, she said good night to her friends in Gryffindor. "G'night Harry, Ron, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow for our first classes of the year." she had said to them.

"See you bright and early tomorrow Seren!" Hermione had stated cheerfully with a hug. "Yeah see you tomorrow, rotten luck on being sorted into Slytherin by the way mate." Ron had said before quickly hugging her. She had turned to Harry and hugged him tightly, "Don't pay any mind to Malfoy." she had whispered to him. "Right. Just watch yourself Seren, g'night." was his reply.

Serenity had skipped off after the blonde prat, which seemed to appear as if the devil has summoned him. She hated to admit it to herself, but he was the only Slytherin she knew and the only one she could trust to follow at the moment until she made some actual friends. She had followed him down the torch lit corridors of the dungeon to the wall that lead to the Common Room, once inside she discretely slipped into the third year Slytherin girl's dormitory, not wanting to stay up making anymore small talk. She for her trunk and after changing, slipped into her three poster bed, eager for morning to come and with it her first day of classes at Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 6: The Beginning of Hell

**A/N: Harry Potter is owned by the talented J. K. Rowling.**

**However if you don't remember it, then I own it.**

**Here is another lovely update. And just a little view into the beginning of Serenity's Hogwarts Hell.**

**Let's see what awaits for the poor girl around the corner with Care of Magical Creatures.**

**Thank you for the support. Read & Review lovelies! (:**

**Listen to: Mean by Taylor Swift**

When the young witch's eyes fluttered open she was not blinking into blinding sunlight as she had expected. The light that filtered through the window that she was turned towards was a misty sort of blue colour. She slowly sat up as she peered out the window, watching as a bird flew through the over cast sky that was greeting her good morning. A small sigh escaped her mouth as she slowly slide out of bed and donned the forest green robes of Slytherin. Scampering about the room to fill her bag with the books she would need for the day. She peered down at the timetable that told her the classes she had and with whom she shared them with.

The time table for her first day deemed that she had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first. Then Divination with the Gryffindors. Lunch followed after this and then Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors. A sigh escaped her lips agains as she hurrilied shoved the Monster book of Monsters into her school bag as her eyes slid down the list again. After Care of Magical Creatures was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Then dinner and after that she had History of Magic with the Ravenclaws and then Astronomy with the Hufflepuffs. It seemed that her day would be a full and packed one. She stood and slung her bag over her shoulder as she finished packing.

Before the young witchling left the girl's dormitory she looked over the still sleeping forms of her fellow third year girls. She quickly disappeared down the steps and left the Common Room with little more then a word or two to a boy that was seated reading on the leather couch near the fireplace. She was eager to get to breakfast to greet her friends before beginning their first day at Hogwarts.

Serenity had had the most wonderful breakfast with her friends from Gryffindor, though they had been given funny looks at first due to her Slytherin green robes that had been surrounded by the crimson robes of Gryffindor. Some of the Gryffindors had even been weary of her at first, that was until the Slytherins began to poke fun at her for sitting there. They had called her such cruel names. Blood traitor was just one of them. It had taken all that she had not to cry and give them the satisfaction. It was at this point that several Gryffindors jumped to her aid, launching insults back across the room at the Slytherins. Breakfast had been a real brawl for the first day.

That had not even been the worst part of Serenity's day. On her way to Herbology some pug-faced girl, which she found out later was named Pansy Parkinson, had tripped her. This had caused her papers and books to scatter everywhere and her to end up covered in mud. The other Slytherins had laughed at her, as did most of the Hufflepuffs aside from those that helped her up and gather her things. Steadily it had gotten worst. The worst of her bullies was Draco Malfoy. He would launch random insults at her. He even tampered with her Herbology project which caused the odd plant to begin throwing up putrid smelling ooze. "Oooh look! The blood traitor's plant can't stand the sight of her either!" Pansy had shrieked in delight.

Serenity was more then thankful when Herbology ended. She even gathered her things up quicker than the other students and departed before she could be tormented anymore by the other Slytherins. This had been her first mistake, for she had quickly gotten herself lost and before she knew it she could here the sound of the bell chiming through the corridors of the school signaling to all that second period was beginning. Serenity had been wandering the third floor when she was lucky enough to come across a Ravenclaw that happily pointed her into the right direction for Divination.

When Serenity had finally found the class she had arrived just in time to pick up part of what the Professor had begun saying, "we'll be focusing on Tasseomancy, the art of reading tea leaves." It was at this point that the professor seemed to noticed her awkwardly standing in the door way. She offered her hand towards Serenity, "Hello. my child. And who might you be?" There was a sudden pause as all eyes shifted to look at her, "Ah...um...I'm Serenity Monroe. I apologize for being late, Professor. I...er...got lost." Her voice shrank as the class bust out into laughter. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, "No need to worry my dear. We all get lost at some point in our lives. Welcome to the noble art of Divination. Why don't you go take a seat with Mister Nott over there?"

Serenity nodded quickly before making her way to the back of the classroom where a Slytherin boy sat at a table alone. When she looked more closely at him she realized it had been the boy that had been reading on the couch. The one that had greeted her earlier that morning. The boy had fair skin with bright brown eyes and dark hair that was almost black. The boy was relatively attractive. He gave her a quick smile as she took the seat next to him. She flashed him a smile back before quickly turned to pay attention to what was going on in the class.

Professor Trelawney was moving about the room examining the various students as they attempted to read each other's tea leaves. At this point Serenity was hurriedly trying to down her cup of tea so that the boy across from her, who's name was Theodore, would be able to read what they said. She was half done when the Professor made a funny gasping sound as she passed by Ron. "Your aura is pulsing, dear. Are you in the beyond? I think you are." Serenity had to suppress the small snorting laugh that came from her as she heard Ron replied sure with a nod. Who was he kidding? He was no where near the great beyond.

"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see." Professor Trelawney continued. "Oh, yeah...um..." Ron opened his text book and began looking at it as he looked at Harry's tea leaves, "Well. Harry's got sort of a wonky cross. That's trials and suffering." Hermione looked to be laughing at Ron as he flipped through reading what he though he saw. Serenity couldn't blame her it was rather entertaining to watch. Serenity handed her cup over to Theodore absentmindedly as she took hold of his cup and peered down at it for a moment. What she saw in Theodore's cup nearly made her sick. She didn't need to read the book to know that the pattern his tea leaves made meant that the boy was suffering from something very dark and she wondered just what it was.

"And, uh, that there could be the sun and that's happiness," she heard Ron continue, "So...uh...you're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it." Serenity turned her head to see what was going on down by her friends just as Trelawney asked to see the cup. She gave a shriek and half threw the cup back down on the table before them as she backed up away from it as if it had burned her. Harry looked at her in wide eyed shock, as did most people, aside from Hermione who looked at her with puzzlement. "Oh, my dear boy. My dear...you have the grim." she hissed out.

"The grin? What's the grin?" she heard another Gryffindor asked after the class had all gasped in stunned shock, "Not the grin, you idiot. The grim." someone else answered, they had their book open and was reading from it, "taking the form of a giant spectral dog. It's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen...of death." The room erupted into whispers about the grim and Harry's tea leaves. It was not long after that class was dismissed. Serenity hurriedly thanked Theodore before gathering her things and running out the door to catch up with Hermione, Ron and Harry.

Harry had a look of worry on his face when Serenity finally caught up with them. "What a load of rubbish Harry, don't listen to her." Hermione was telling him. "Hermione is right Harry. Don't worry about it." The sound of Serenity's voice seemed to startle Harry since he jumped and turned to look at her in alarm. He relaxed when he realized who it was, "Let's just head to lunch. We have Care of Magical Creatures after. With Hagrid!" she smiled brightly. Harry sighed softly and smiled, "Yeah you're right." Though he only sounded half convinced himself as they continued down to the Great Hall for lunch.


	8. Chapter 7: A Marvelous Creature

**a/n: I do not own Harry Potter! Harry Potter is owned by the talented J. K. Rowling.**

**If you don't remember it, then I own it.**

**I'm sorry that I've been slacking lately! I want to keep up with updates! But it might be difficult to do that!**

**So this is chapter 1 of 3 I promised! Let's hope I can ge****t the other two done faster!**

**Listen to: Dancing With Myself by Billy Idol.**

It had not been a great start to her first day at Hogwarts and the day was only half over. Lunch had been less than happy. She could hear the Slytherins loudly making comments about her. She had spent lunch at the Gryffindor table again surrounded with the friends she had made there. Fred and George were in the process of trying to make the small brunette girl laugh when the headmaster dismissed them for afternoon classes. She smiled and thanked the two of them. She placed a kiss on the cheek of the twin she knew best, George, and followed Harry, Hermione and Ron out of the Great Hall.

The four friends began walking down the hill side towards Hagrid's hut moments later. Their conversations idle banter between them all. "You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black?" Ron asked suddenly causing Harry, Hermione and Serenity to look at the ginger boy. "Oh, honestly, Ron. If you ask me, Divination is a very woolly discipline. Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject." Hermione commented as they continued to descend the stairs that lead down the hill. "Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking." Ron asked questioningly. "A fair few." was all Hermione commented back.

Ron stopped suddenly and turned to Hermione as Harry and Serenity passed him, "Hang on. That's not possible," he said looking puzzled, "Ancient Runes is in the same time as Divination. You have to be in two classes at once. " He started to walk again bringing up the rear this time. "Don't be silly, Ronald. How could anyone be in two classes at once?" Hermione commented, "'Broaden your minds. Use your Inner Eye to see the future.'" At this point Serenity turned to look over her shoulder at them, "Hurry up you three! Hagrid is waiting!" They all looked at each other and began to move faster towards the hut only a few yards from them.

When they reached Hagrid's hut most of the class was already there. "That's it. Come on now. Come closer. Less talking if you don't mind," Hagrid was calling to the students as they began to hush, "I got a real treat fer you today. A great lesson. So follow me." Everyone began following Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest. Serenity looked at Harry, "What do you think he's got planned?" Harry smiled at her, "Dunno but it'll be great!" Hagrid stepped over a low collection of rocks that formed a sort of wall, "Right, you lot. Less chattering. Form a group over there. And open your books to page 49." he instructed as he pointed to the far wall.

Serenity had been swept back into the Slytherin crowd, though she eventually managed to catch up to Harry, Hermione and Ron. She then peered at her text book with puzzlement. "Exactly how do we do that?" she heard Draco ask with an arrogant tone. "Just stroke the spine, o' course. Goodness me." Hagrid replied as if it was a task even a simpleton could manage. Draco picked up his book and looking it over before running his fingers along the spine of the wiggling book. He looked back over to Hagrid as he raised his eye brows in a fashion that seemed to say 'I see'.

As Serenity continued to walk with her friends, Draco bringing up the rear behind her. She heard Neville whimper and some children begin to laugh. She was curious but decided not to look, "Don't be such a wimp, Longbottom." she heard a student behind her say, "I'm okay, okay." she heard Neville reply as he screamed again. Serenity ignored the sounds as she came to stop in a spot with Hermione, Harry and Ron. "I think they're funny." Hermione said as she turned to face them.

"Oh, yeah. Terribly funny." Came the silky arrogant voice of Draco from across from where they stood. All of them turned to look at him, "Really witty. God, this place has done to the dogs." Draco's face was twisted into a look of disgust as he spoke, "Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Crabbe and Goyle began to laugh from their place on either side of Draco. That's when Harry began to walk towards him, clearly sick of hearing him insult Hagrid, "Shut up, Malfoy." he said as Draco and his thugs made an 'oooh' sound in an attempt to mock Harry. By this time everyone's eyes were on the scene.

Draco grinned as he took his bag off and handed it off to Crabbe beside him. His hands now shoved in his pockets as he walked towards Harry, sizing him up in the most arrogant of ways. Serenity felt a burn rise in her stomach as she walked up behind Harry. He stopped suddenly in front of Harry and Harry looked at him a bit puzzled as Draco's face began to project fear suddenly. Fear at something above and behind the slew of Gryffindors. "Dementor! Dementor!" Draco yelled suddenly pointing into the air. Everyone turned around in a sudden burst of fear only to find nothing there. Draco and his crew began laughing as they threw their hoods over their heads and began mocking the Gryffindors for being frightened.

"Can it, Malfoy," Serenity snapped suddenly, "That isn't funny!"Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder and made a face at him before ushering Harry off. Serenity followed suit, swiftly turning on her heels and walking off. "Just ignore him." Hermione was tell him. "You're suppose to stroke it." Ron was telling Neville next to them with an amused look. "Yeah." he squeaked out as he placed the book on a rock, looking rather like he had gotten into a fight with a muggle weed whacker and lost.

Hagrid made a coughing noise which caught everyone's attention. He spread his arms out and made a sort of trumpeting noise with his mouth. Everyone peered at the creature in shock and surprise. Well everyone except Draco, who looked at it in disgust. "Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked as he tosses something furry and dead at the creature, "Say hello to Buckbeak." Ron's eye widened, "Hagrid, exactly what is that?"

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff," Hagrid replied as he began to move about the clearing, "First thing you want to know about hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may just be that last thing you ever do. Now, who'd like to come and say hello?" Hagrid turned around and everyone began to back up. Serenity fell at one point right into Draco, "What where you're going, Monroe." he sneered as she picked herself back up. She gave him a dirty look as she scampered over to Hermione and Ron. Harry was left completely along in the middle, oblivious to the fact everyone had moved back, "Well done, Harry. Well done." Hagrid boomed as Harry looked awkwardly around.

"Come on now." Harry was rooted in place until Ron reached over and gave Harry a small shove forward. "Now...you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. So...step up. Give him a nice bow," Hagrid was instructing as Harry slowly walked towards the winged creature, "The you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not-well, we'll get to that later." The crowd of on lookers moved a bit closer as Harry grew nearer to the creature. Serenity had hoisted herself up on a few of the rocks near the Slytherins and was watching closely. Eager to see what was to be the out come.

"Just make your bow." Harry looked at Hagrid for a moment before bowing. "Nice and low." Hagrid told him. Harry looked up from his place of bowing. Buckbeak looked over at him curiously before he began to rear and flap his wings in aggression. "Back off, Harry. Back off." Hagrid told him. Instantly Harry backed up but stepped on a stick causing it to crack. An instant jolt of fear and worry came over Serenity as she watched. A few of the Slytherins around her held smug smirks on their faces, while others looked a bit worried. "Keep still." Hagrid's voice could be heard. Harry looked up at the winged beast, "Keep still." Hagrid instructed again.

Slowly the bird like creature bowed to Harry. "Well done, Harry. Well done. Here, you big brute, you." Hagrid said as he tossed another of the furry dead animals to Buckbeak. Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Right. I think you can go and pat him now." Harry looked at Hagrid in alarm, "Go on. Don't be shy." Harry slowly began to approach the creature again. Serenity was focused on what was going on in front of her until she heard someone say ow. As she turned to check she felt the sharp pain of someone hitting her. She looked down to see a small Slytherin girl. "Sorry." she muttered as she stood up and shifted over. Serenity looked over to see Draco with a stupid green apple and his goons where the girl had been before. She rolled her eyes and turned back to look at Harry.

"Nice and slow, now. Nice and slow. Slow." Hagrid was telling Harry as he got closer to Buckbeak with his arm out stretched. "Not so fast Harry!" Hagrid warned as the creature snapped at Harry. Serenity jumped a bit where she sat. A look of concern on her otherwise unreadable features. "Slow down, Harry. That's it..." Hagrid coaxed, "Nice and slow. Now let him come to you." Serenity watched is awestruck amazement as the creature slowly moved towards Harry on it's own. "Slowly now, slowly, slowly...That's it...Yes!" Hagrid hissed as Buckbeak finally reached Harry's hand. Hagrid began to clap, "Well done! Well done, Harry, well done!" The whole congregation of students began to clap for Harry. "Does he get to fly?" Dean Thomas asked. Serenity and Ron shared a weary look.

"I think he may let you ride him now." Harid said as he walked towards Harry. "What!?" came Harry's startled reply. "Come on." Hagrid grabbed Harry in his hands and began walking towards Buckbeak. "Hey, hey, hey!" Harry was protesting. "Put you over here, just below the wing joint." Hagrid plopped him down on the creatures back ignoring Harry's continued protest. "Don't pull out any of his feathers, 'cause he won't thank you fer that." Hagrid gave the creature a swift smack in the rear and off it went with Harry a top of it. The collection of students staring wide eyed into the sky looking for any sign of the two of them returning. Serenity couldn't help thinking how she would love to take Buckbeak for a ride.


	9. Chapter 8: Only Time Will Tell

**a/n: Harry Potter is owned by the talented J. K. Rowling.**

**If you don't remember it then I own it.**

**So this is chapter 2 of 3 that I owe. But I think this is the last one of the night. I will just post two on the next update day.**

**Though the next update may need to wait since I am rather busy this weekend.**

**I apologize!**

**But here is so positive interaction between Draco and Serenity for once! Yay!**

**So Read and Review lovelies!**

**Listen to: A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me by Fall Out Boy**

Hagrid gave a small whistle as Buckbeak came into sight over head. Soon the creature was coming in for a landing. Serenity, along with all the other students, go to their feet. Applauding and cheers could be heard as Buckbeak came to a stop. Hermione had even shouted out a well done to Harry. "Well done, Harry, and well done, Buckbeak!" Hagrid boomed with enthusiasm as he approached the winged creature.

"That was wicked, Harry!" someone from the crowd called. "Oh, please." Draco's voice floated to Serenity's ears. She watched as he got to his feet and muscled his way through the crowd. "Perhaps you shouldn't do what you're thinking about doing, Malfoy." Serenity offered, watching as Hagrid and Harry conversed as he helped Harry down.

Draco froze and looked back over at her with a sneer, a cold gleam in his eye, "How could you possibly know what I'm thinking." Serenity was busy looking at her hands, pretending to be uninterested in the whole thing, "I don't. But I do know that you have a need to be better than everyone and you can't stand Harry getting more attention than you. So you're about to do something stupid." Draco hesitated a moment, "What do you know! How dare you talk to me like that! Me! A Malfoy. Keep your opinions to yourself you filthy Blood Traitor!" He spat before continuing on his way. Serenity felt the words stab her in the heart and it ached. She was not a blood traitor. She had picked the right side to stand on.

Draco angrily shoved through a few Slytherins that were standing at the front of the area. Approaching Buckbeak at a fast pace, "Yes, you're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!" Buckbeak looked over at him and began to flap his wings in aggression. "Malfoy, No..." Hagrid muttered as he realized what was going on. The entire group of students gave a scream as they backed up as the creature reared on it's hind legs.

"No!" Hagrid yelled. Draco had not been paying attention and as he looked back his eyes widened with fear and his arms flew up to guard himself as Buckbeak's front legs came down and clawed him. Serenity was on her feet and rushing towards the creature and Draco faster than she could think. "Serenity! No!" she heard Ron yell as he went to make a grab for her shoulder to stop her but missed.

"Buckbeak!" Hagrid shouted as he came around to assist, Harry half following. Hagrid came between Draco and the creature as Serenity reached his side, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...Whoa! Buckbeak!" Hagrid shouted as students fled further back. Hagrid tossed a dead ferret away from where they all were, "Away, you silly creature..." Serenity was at Draco's side trying to assess the damage but he was covering it rolling back and forth, "Ugh, it's killing me!" Hagrid turned to look at him, "Calm down. It's just a scratch!"

"Hagrid!" Hermione came marching forward, "He has to be taken to the hospital." Hagrid looked around and nodded, "I'm the teacher. I'll do it." Hagrid leaned over and scooped Draco up into his arms, "You're going to regret this." As Hagrid walked away he called, "Class dismissed!" Draco managed to spat out, "You and your bloody chicken." as Hagrid continued to walk away. Serenity went to go follow after him but was stopped by Ron. "Where are you going!?" She looked at him with disbelief, "To check on Draco, of course!"

Ron looked outwardly shocked, "To check on Draco!? Have you forgotten that boy has made your life hell since you got here!?" Serenity did not reply at first. She looked down at her feet, "Well reguardless, he's still one of my housemates." Ron looked about to say something else but Hermione cut in, "Oh let her go, Ronald. She's being a kind person for being worried. Stop giving her the third degree." she looked at Serenity and smiled, "Go on. We'll see you at dinner later." With that said Serenity scampered off to the castle.

When Serenity reached the hospital wing she entered the room to find Madam Pomfrey fretting over the blonde boy's arm. Pansy Parkinson was sitting by the end of his bed fawning over him. When Draco yelped however, Serenity was by his bedside faster than a flash. She shoved Pansy out of the way and looked down at him. "Oh, stop fretting Mister Malfoy! You're fine! Just a scratch." Madam Pomfrey was saying to him in an aggravated voice before turning and walking off suddenly. "Are you alright, Malfoy?" Draco looked surprised to see that she was ever there, not to mention that she had shoved Pansy out of the way to check on him. His features slowly twisted into a sneer, "What are _you_ doing here, Monroe?"

"I was worried about you." she said simply with a shrug as she casually seated herself in the chair next the the bed that Draco was currently laying in. He looked at her in disbelief, "You were worried about _me_?" Serenity looked up at him and smiled a bit, "Of course I was. You are a member of my house. Why would I not be worried." Draco looked as if he was about to say something but was in so much shock he could not manage to utter any words at all. Serenity could feel the burning glare from Pansy, who was still on the floor, though she ignored her as Serenity began to engage the blonde boy in casual conversation about the day's events and plans for the week. Pansy let out a growl of anger moments later before storming out of the hospital wing.

Serenity turned and watched as she left, "I wonder what's up with Parkinson." she muttered softly. "Dunno, she's a bit of a nutter, that one." Draco replied slowly with a nod of his head as he sat up, "It's nearly time for supper. We should be leaving the hospital wing now, Monroe." Serenity watch as he got to his feet and began to walk towards the door, "Are you coming, Monroe?" he asked with an air of annoyance. She nodded quickly before getting to her feet and following him out of the hospital wing to join everyone down in the Great Hall for the evening's meal. Knowing that for that evening she would be dining at the Slytherin table for the first time since she arrived at the school.


End file.
